El Deshielo De Los Corazones
by Mimiru-chin
Summary: Así los corazones más frios volvieron a latir, sintiendo como poco a poco llegaba la primavera de sus vidas, enfrentando aquello que tanto los atemotizaba, volvieron a vivir, volvieron a sentir... todo comenzó con la llegada desde el hielo de un ángel...
1. Prologo

**Prólogo**

**La Llegada desde el Hielo**

Sonrió al verse frente a aquellas enormes puertas, un fugaz deje de arrepentimiento pasó por su mente y le hizo dudar un momento, pero pronto lo disipó sin dificultad.

Sabía perfectamente que podía traerle problemas a Konoha por refugiarse allí, pero también sabía que estaba en su derecho, después de todo era el lugar donde había prosperado su familia y pertenecía a allí.

Recordó entonces lo fácil que había sido escapar de aquel palacio, "tal ves demasiado" pensó para sí misma, le causó gracia pensar que siempre la habían subestimado, nunca se esperaron un escape de ella, "la inocente princesita" pensó con algo de amargura, lo que hizo que frunciera un poco el seño.

Que los sirvientes tendrían problemas… la verdad le daba lo mismo, que sus hermanos arderían en rabia… le causaba más bien gracia, pero la mejor recompensa después de todo era simplemente imaginar los gritos y el rostro de su padre al notar la ausencia de su joven princesa. Si, había escapado solo para vengarse de su padre por todos los desprecios, las humillaciones y el régimen de estudios inhumano al que era sometida, siempre ignorada y en las manos de tutores, aunque se esforzaba mucho por complacerlo siempre estaba por debajo de todos sus hermanos.

Y todo ¿Por qué?

Simplemente por su rostro, su adorado rostro era la causa de que ella se amara a si misma y de que su padre la odiase.

¿Por qué?

Era simple, siempre, desde niña, fue la viva imagen de su madre. Esto siempre estuvo bien para todos, incluso en un principio su padre la adoraba por ello, pero después de la muerte de su madre su rostro era un doloroso recuerdo y solo quería librarse de ella.

No en vano la quería casar con el que mejor pagara por ella, quien iba a pensar que su pálido e inmaculado rostro sería su perdición, cuando antes era su orgullo, al parecer ella… una joven kunoichi de una aldea poco conocida del País de la Primavera, hija de uno de los terratenientes más importantes del País del Fuego… era una de las más admiradas y deseadas mujeres de los altos círculos sociales, solo compitiendo (en el mundo shinobi) con algunas kunoichis de Konoha y entre las princesas con su prima mayor, la Princesa de la Nieve, aunque a ella la apodaban La Princesa del Hielo eran muy distintas, su prima la quería y a veces la protegía de su padre, pero no podía hacer mucho, ella era solo una de los tres grandes señores del hielo y la Aldea de la Nieve quedaba muy lejana de la Aldea del Iceberg.

Luego de pensar un rato se dio cuenta de que sus cavilaciones la habían demorado demasiado, debía entrar a Konoha y "no será tan fácil como salir del palacio", o al menos eso pensó hasta que vio a los guardias dormidos… lo único que pasó por su mente fue:

"… quien diría que Konoha dejaría tanto que desear"


	2. ¿Y tú quién eres?

**Capítulo I**

**¿Y tú Quién eres?**

Rodeada… estaba totalmente rodeada por un montón de tipos raros con máscaras de animales… ¿qué acaso no sabían que el carnaval fue hace mucho ya?

- Esto es ridículo, ¡déjenme pasar fenómenos de circo! ¡El carnaval pasó hace mucho!

- Identifíquese

- No tengo por qué, solo quiero hablar con la Hokage.- "…y yo que pensaba que los guardias dormidos eran una invitación a entrar y ahora vienen estos payasos a molestar…"

- Identifíquese ahora.

- Ya les dije que no tengo razón para identificarme, primero hablaré con la Hokage y después les diré lo que quieran-

- ¿Quién te has creído que eres? Mocosa insolente, presenta tus respetos a la ANBU de Konoha ahora mismo, es una orden: Identifícate.- "…eso explica las máscaras raras… creo haber leído que mi madre fue una de ellos… bueno, no importa ya, mientras me lleven con la Hokage…"

- Solo bajo la promesa de discreción, mi identidad puede traeros muchos problemas, vengo a pedir asilo, en nombre de mi madre, una ciudadana de Konoha.-

Un ANBU con máscara de lobo respondió:

- Tienes mi palabra de que nadie difundirá tu nombre, solo te advierto que si estás en el Libro Bingo, yo mismo te aniquilaré -

- Por supuesto que no estoy en el Libro Bingo, las princesas no salen en ese libro de traidores y criminales de mala muerte, pero pronto seré uno de los rostros más buscados, mi nombre es Tsukino Akiha, mejor conocida como la Princesa del Hielo, y solicito asilo de Konoha en nombre de mi madre, Hyuga Kanami.-

Entonces ocurrió, uno de los ANBU se quitó la máscara y mostró sus opalinos ojos a la extraña, la miró con desconcierto, pero con reconocimiento… ella era su prima menor, también del Souke, la niña más pequeña y frágil que alguna vez vio cuando era niño, una de las pocas Hyuga que no tenía Kekey-Genkai. Sus ojos eran distintos, pero ese cabello plateado era de los Tsukino, no había duda.

- Neji-kun… - "eso si no lo esperaba, que mi propio primo me interrogue en la entrada de la aldea… esto es ridículo… estoy perdiendo la paciencia y eso es malo, además el cansancio me consume, no puedo más…" – ¿puedes llevarme a ver a la Hokage? Estoy cansada por el viaje, ya sabes que es largo… quiero ver a mis primas… onegai…

Se desplomó en brazos de Neji, no había dormido ni comido en varios días, unos tres o cuatro, ya no sabía… él la sostuvo con delicadeza y la cargó…

- Me la llevaré, está bajo mi responsabilidad, es mi prima menor… mañana mismo me reporto con ella ante la Hokage, por ahora ella está muy débil -

El capitán no estaba de acuerdo, pero la identificación era correcta y Neji era uno de sus mejores shinobis, así que los dejó marchar…


	3. ¿Hyuga?

**Capítulo II**

**¿Hyuga?**

Neji la cargó en sus brazos, era muy pequeña y ligera, siempre igual de frágil, ¿Quién creería que hizo semejante viaje sola? ¿Qué la habría traído a Konoha? Solo quedaba esperar a que despertase, parecía muy cansada y casi no le quedaba chacra… Al menos estaba ilesa, quién sabe cómo.

Cuando llegó a casa llamó a los sirvientes y pidió que avisaran a su tío, quien los recibió en una estancia, estaba de espaldas a la puerta frente al altar de la madre de Hinata, en cuanto Neji entró, lo recibió el olor a incienso.

- Neji, me sorprende que pidieses verme, es bastante inusual.

- Créame Hiashi-sama que llevo en mis brazos una buena razón para esta audiencia.

Hiashi volteo y abrió sus ojos en cuanto vio a su sobrina en brazos de Neji, habría esperado muchas cosas, pero nunca que ella apareciese inesperadamente. Neji la tendió con cuidado sobre el tatami.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Dónde están sus escoltas?

- No lo sé, ha llegado sola y sin aviso, está pidiendo asilo en nombre de su madre, por lo que está bajo nuestra responsabilidad.

- Ya lo sé, si ha pedido asilo es nuestro deber por el nombre de Kanami protegerla, nuestro honor está en juego… ¿Qué opina la Hokage de todo esto?

- Aún no la he llevado con la Hokage, a esta hora debe estar dormida, ya conoce a Tsunade-sama, además ella estaba muy agotada, se desmayó después de verme, apenas terminó de discutir con nosotros, creo que solo quería un lugar seguro - Neji había hablado ya lo suficiente, no pensó que fuese necesario explicar más.

- Llama a Hinata y Hanabi y diles que manden preparar las habitaciones de Akiha, además de ropas apropiadas para ella, mañana a primera hora iras con ella a ver a Tsunade-sama, puedes retirarte… ah y Neji, descansa bien, lo vas a necesitar… ella ha cambiado mucho ¿No crees?

- Si, Hiashi-sama. Me retiro.

Neji salió, Hiashi se acercó a su sobrina tendida sobre el tatami.

**Hiashi's POV**

Por Kami que era la imagen exacta de mi cuñada, incluso podría pasar por hermana de Hinata más que la propia Hanabi. Una piel de porcelana, con los rasgos de mi difunta esposa. Bueno, no por nada Kimiko era la gemela menor de Kanami.

A veces la vida resultaba irónica, yo siendo el heredero del Souke me casé con la más bellas joya del Bouke, mientras la perteneciente al Souke se fue de la aldea para contraer nupcias con un terrateniente de una familia samurái. Muchos cuestionaron mi decisión, pero yo sabía a quien quería. Lo que nunca esperamos fue que el destino les arrebatara la vida a ambas hermanas tan pronto, ambas al dar a luz a sus hijos menores, primero a Kimiko.

Akiha tiene mucho talento, pero no el Kekey-Genkay de los Hyuga, su sangre se diluyó en la de los Tsukino, es una lástima, porque estoy seguro que habría sido una gran Hyuga.

- Pueden pasar.- es fácil saber quien viene cuando puedes distinguir los pasos de cada uno.

La puerta se abrió y entraron mis hijas con Mamoru, un joven del clan que sirve en la mansión. En cuanto vieron a Akiha se acercaron a revisar su estado, las tranquilizó ver que solo estaba muy cansada.

- Padre, Akiha está bien, solo está dormida, creo que agotada. – Dijo, luego dirigiéndose a Mamoru - ¿Podrías levantarla por favor? Tenemos que llevarla a sus aposentos.

- Si Hinata-sama.

- Hinata.

- Si padre.

- Mañana el desayuno será tradicional del Iceberg, ten ropas listas para Akiha, debe ir a primera hora con Hokage-sama. Pueden retirarse.

- Si padre. Que descanse.

Así se retiraron Hinata, Hanabi y Mamoru con Akiha en sus brazos, dejándome de nuevo con mis pensamientos, más aún, con mis recuerdos.

Abrió sus ojos y reconoció su habitación en la Mansión Hyuga, recordó a Neji y agradeció a los dioses por no haberse desmayado antes de llegar a Konoha, mantuvo su vista en el techo de su cuarto, su mente solo daba vueltas por los recuerdos de su viaje, ni ella misma creía haberlo logrado sola.

Cerró sus ojos y quiso dormir de nuevo, pero no lo consiguió. Aún era muy temprano, apenas estaba amaneciendo o eso le pareció por la luz que se colaba en la habitación, se levantó lentamente, el cansancio aún hacía meya en su cuerpo. Recorrió la habitación con la vista, no habían cambiado nada, solo un kimono de su talla colgado en la puerta del armario, por los colores supo que era de Hinata. Su prima ya debía haberla visto, sabía que estaba en la habitación contigua, solo unos pasos y podría verla, saludarla y hablar después de tanto tiempo, pero no quería despertarla, era aún muy temprano. Se vistió y salió de su cuarto en dirección a las cocinas, su estómago gruñía con ganas por algo de comer.

En cuanto llegó buscó algo rápido, así podría tratar de volver a dormir, buscó en los refrigeradores y dio con algunos bocadillos, luego de comer iba de regreso al cuarto cuando se encontró con Hinata, su reacción fue inmediata.

- ¡Hinata-chan! – corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, después de todo era su amada prima. "La condena de ambas fue nuestra belleza", pensó Akiha.

Hinata por otro lado, era una joven dulce cuya mayor virtud era la nobleza, su alma era tan pura y desinteresada, capaz de conmover a cualquiera, incluso al mismo diablo. Sintió un gran alivio cuando un torbellino blanco la tiro al suelo, solo una persona podía ser tan efusiva al verla, su pequeña prima Akiha era todo un caso, la abrazó mientras la escuchaba sollozar en sus brazos, acarició su cabello con delicadeza.

- Okaerinasai Aki-chan- se escuchó la dulce voz de la Hyuga.

**Akiha's POV**

En cuanto abracé a Hina-chan me sentí en casa y arranqué en llanto.

- Gomen, no puedo evitarlo ¡Te extrañé tanto Hina-chan! – Dije entre lágrimas, no pude decir nada más.

Sentí como ella correspondía el abrazo y empezaba a acariciar mi cabello con esa dulzura única en ella, susurraba palabras de aliento en mi oído, bajito, como si fuera un secreto que nadie más debía saber. No sé cuanto tiempo debió pasar, solo sé que nos quedamos así hasta que paré de llorar.

- Gomen Hina-chan, ensucié tus kimonos, además te llené de lágrimas.

- ¿Estás mejor?

- Hai… Arigatou, Hina-neechan – Dije aún con lágrimas en mis ojos, ella las enjugó y sonrió alegre.

- Vamos a que te cambies, debes ver a la Hokage y ese kimono está arruinado – Dijo guiándome a su cuarto – Además esos colores no son los que más te favorecen, vamos a buscar uno que te quede mucho mejor, que combine con tus ojos, son muy lindos, no son comunes los ojos violeta ¿sabes?

Se que solo me está sacando conversación para distraerme de mi tristeza y que no va a preguntar nada, aunque la curiosidad la mate, después de todo ella es siempre considerada con los sentimientos de los demás. Ella va a esperar a que yo esté lista para contarle todo.

Entramos a su cuarto, no ha cambiado mucho, sigue igual de sencillo y elegante, su armario enorme, seguramente sigue sin llenarlo a más de la mitad, ella siempre ha sido austera y cuidadosa con los gastos, aunque pueda permitírselos, es mi tío quien le manda a confeccionar kimonos en exceso, al menos eso dice Hina-chan.

Abrió su closet y vi la gama de bellos kimonos que había, a veces el tío exageraba un poco, aunque después de lo mal que trató a Hina-chan, supongo que es su manera de enmendarse con ella, después de todo es un Hyuga y los Hyugas no piden disculpas, menos aún el líder del clan.

Pasamos un largo rato eligiendo los kimonos que nos pondríamos, Hina-chan insistió que el mejor para mi era uno vino, era precioso, ella tomó uno blanco con un bordado de kaedes.

- Hina-neechan, este kimono es muy ostentoso, ¿No puede ser uno más sencillo?

- Aki-chan, vas a ver a Hokage-sama, no puedes ir vestida con cualquier cosa.

- Pero Hina-neechan, no quiero llamar la atención, es importante pasar desapercibida.

**Hinata's POV**

¿Pasar desapercibida? ¿Ella? Al parecer no sabe lo particular que es su propia imagen, no es fácil pasar desapercibida con cabellos plateados, ojos violetas y piel pálida como la nieve, parece un hada y no se da cuenta… creo que está un poco tocada.

- Aki-chan, no es fácil que pases desapercibida, lo más efectivo sería una capa con caperuza, pero es pleno verano así que llamarías mucho la atención de todos modos – dije mientras bajaba una gota por mi frente, a veces ella misma no se da cuenta de cosas tan obvias.

- Pero Hina-neechan, estoy fugada de casa, si se corre el rumor de que estoy aquí será muy problemático para Konoha, ¿no tienes una peluca y lentes de sol? Con eso bastaría, o un sombrero grande y los lentes, además no puedo tomar mucho sol – Aki-chan a veces es un poco irracional, los ninjas no usamos ese tipo de piezas, menos aún los Hyugas

- No, la verdad no son piezas muy discretas y poco apropiadas para un ninja, para los cambios de imagen tenemos el Henge No Jutsu, es más sencillo.

- Cierto, la verdad yo no soy muy hábil con los jutsus normales, solo para los de la familia, no me los enseñaron los instructores porque no era correcto para una princesa, ahora me arrepiento de no haber insistido – Aki-chan se veía realmente afligida, decidí animarla un poco, al menos esperé que el intento sirviera por un ratito.

- ¿Cómo está Kaoru? – Hablar sobre su hermanito suele animarla, él es su persona más querida, además desde muy niño ha sido muy activo, siempre hay nuevas travesuras y comentarios para reír.

- Él está bien, sano y contento, juega todos los días con su potrillo, papá le compró un ejemplar magnífico de garañón árabe, está muy contento porque es su primer caballo. Yo no estaba de acuerdo con el regalo, es apenas un niño, tiene solo ocho años y montar es peligroso, pero padre no me hace caso nunca y Seisuke-niisan y Shiosuke-niisan piensan que es bueno que aprenda desde pequeño lo que es la responsabilidad – Dijo todo con una mirada melancólica, quizás muchas cosas han cambiado desde que los vi por última vez, cuatro años es mucho tiempo después de todo. Me parece que los gemelos no han sido muy amables con ella, nunca fueron los mejores hermanos, pero al menos la cuidaban y defendían sus ideas, la defendían de su padre. Supongo que tendré que esperar para saber qué pasó, voy a esperar a que esté lista para hablar.

- Bueno, queda decidido, usarás el kimono color vino, va perfecto con tus ojos y resalta tu piel pálida, además hace que la atención vaya a tu cabello, es simplemente perfecto – digo con ánimo, Aki-chan siempre ha sido adepta a la moda, quizás así le saque una sonrisa.

- Arigatou Hina-neechan – dice con una sonrisa que no llega a sus ojos. Al parecer mis intentos serán vanos, es mejor que busque a Neji, no es el más delicado, pero el siempre sabía cómo levantarle al ánimo a Aki-chan.

- Iré a buscar a Neji-oniisan, él te va a escoltar con la Hokage.

- Hai, estaré lista en unos minutos, los veo en el vestíbulo.

- Hai.

Camino por los pasillos, aunque sé que podría mandar a alguien a buscarlo, no quiero, si lo hago tendré que volver con Akiha y me asusta ver como se comporta, está llena de tristeza y no sé por qué, parece ida, como si sus memorias la torturaran y no quiere hablar, incluso su hermano Mamoru es un tema doloroso, cuando antes era el tema más alegre, todo lo que la rodea ahora es extraño, su llegada, las condiciones en que llegó, su actitud, parece un gatito maltratado y asustado que huyo de casa y ahora está perdido en la ciudad, sabe cómo sobrevivir, pero no está seguro de querer viviendo.

Me tropiezo con alguien, siento como caigo, pero algo me toma de la mano y me mantiene en pie, iba tan concentrada que no veía por donde caminaba.

**Neji's POV**

- Gomenasai no estaba viendo por donde iba, espero no haberle hecho daño. ¿Está usted bien?

- No se preocupe Hinata-sama, que shinobi tan deplorable sería si algo tan nimio me lastimara.

- ¡Neji-oniisan! Gomen… te estaba buscando, Aki-chan ya debe estar lista para desayunar y después ir con Hokage-sama, está en mi habitación, pero estoy preocupada, está muy rara y no quiere decir nada al respecto, ¡por favor trata de animarla un poco! está muy decaída. – Me mira con súplica, no esos ojos, no los de borrego, no voy a caer.

- Hinata-sama, no creo que sea de mucha ayuda que yo intente nada – ¡Ja! ¡No caí en su juego! Miré de nuevo y vi la decepción en sus ojos y no pude evitar sentir culpa, puedo con todo menos con la culpa… ¿Por qué a mí? – De acuerdo, iré a buscarla y veré qué puedo hacer.

- ¡Arigatou Neji-niisan! –

Me mira alegre y se despide sonriente, pero yo sé que debajo de esa carita inocente está celebrando porque me ganó, porque logró manipularme… bueno, ya no importa, ya estoy atrapado, ahora tengo que ver qué hago con Akiha.


End file.
